


Taken by Surprise

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [400]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, First Dates, First Meetings, M/M, Mates, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/09/20: "humor, freeze, combine"
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [400]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Taken by Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/09/20: "humor, freeze, combine"

What Derek knew about his date thus far:

He had a weird sense of humor, really weird, as in Derek didn’t know whether to laugh or run for the closest exit.

He had eating habits akin to a locust plague. After dodging flying curly fries Derek watched the guy get brain-freeze _twice_ because of how inhumanly fast he’d consumed his triple-scoop sundae.

Then, his name, _Stiles_ … what the hell was that?

Combined, these things made a horrific first impression. And yet, _and yet_ , Derek also knew, to the depths of his werewolf heart, that this food-flinging buffoon was his _mate!_


End file.
